


The Comedy of Errors

by TheGamerPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy I guess, Fix-It of Sorts, Full Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/pseuds/TheGamerPie
Summary: If at first you don't succeed, hopefully it'll at least be entertaining.





	1. When handeling a Shot Put ball, do not attempt to run with it without proper protection and preparation.

Rantaro knew he had to stop the killing game, and that he had to do so by himself. He couldn’t trust anyone to help him, lest they get suspicious of him and jump to the wrong conclusions. As he snuck out of Kaito’s meeting and entered the library, he felt his thoughts racing. A number of thoughts filling his head, intertwined with that hellish music playing from the monitors. As he opened up the secret door, a flash of light suddenly lured him over. He walked up to it, and saw a small camera placed on top of one of the shelves. Once again his mind started racing. Was this someone’s plan to frame him? Or even worse, kill him? As he contemplated his options, he failed to hear a shot put ball fall just behind him. He stayed turned towards the camera as he contemplated his options, when suddenly he heard a voice from behind:  
  
**??? –** “IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT, DO IT YOURSE- OH FUCK”  
  
Rantaro quickly turned around, confused, and saw Tsumugi knocked out on the floor in front of him, a shot put ball in her hands and another one rolling away from her feet towards the secret door, which was opened and showing the inside of the mastermind’s lair. Suddenly, Kaede, Shuichi, Kaito and Tenko burst into the library, their expressions turning from determined to confused as they saw what had happened. After some explanation from Rantaro, and additional information from the people inside the dining hall, the mastermind ended up being exposed for the whole group to see. This, coupled with the motive turning out to be a trick using specific wording, only strengthened the group’s resolve.

Team Danganronpa tried to keep the game going (THIS-WAS-ALL-JUST-A-PRANK-FROM-FATHER. COMMENCE-THE-LAUGHS. HA-HA-HA.) but soon enough they gave up and basically laid out all the clues the cast needed to solve the season’s mystery right in front of them, writing the season off as a failure.

And that’s the story of how the 53rd season of Danganronpa ended up being worse than the 38th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the murders failing popped up on discord and I wanted to try my hand at it. Shoutout to Zwei_The_Dangan_Queen for the whole Tsumugi slips idea, "A dork on discord" (Their words, not mine), for the joke involving Monodam and "Dork" and FranzSan for the idea of season 38 being awful. More will hopefully come in the (most likely far away) future!


	2. When making a persuasion saving throw, be prepared for the possibility of failure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V3-6 Spoilers again, this time taking place in the actual chapter.

Shuichi didn’t let it show, but he was panicking.

Kiibo, one of his trusted friends from the killing game, as well as one of only five survivors, was suddenly trying to destroy the school. Furthermore, he did so knowing that it would kill the other four participants.   
Shuichi was scared. Terrified even. Such a drastic change in one of his friends, it was hard to grasp. But even through the fear, he knew he had to take action. The entire time he was trapped in the killing game, he had people help him become more confident. From Kaede to Kaito, Shuichi knew he couldn’t let them down. He mustered all of his courage and spoke to his robot friend.  
  


**Shuichi:** “Kiibo, listen to me. Throughout this whole killing game, we’ve made it through. When things seemed hopeless, when we’ve lost friends, when we were confronted with awful motives and revelations, we kept going. No matter what happened, we never once lost hope. Everyone here wants to end this. And I know we can! Together! Kiibo, you’ve been a valuable ally, a brilliant mind, and, most importantly, a good friend. I know we can do this! I know we can uncover who the mastermind is, and find a way to stop them! So please, stop this, and let’s investigate. Together.”  
  


After a long silence, Kiibo’s response finally cut through the silent “night” air.  
  


**Kiibo:** “…no”  
  
**Shuichi:** “Oh thank goodness! I’m so happy to hear tha- wait what?”  
  


But it was already too late. Kiibo flew away from the group, and continued destroying the academy.

Unfortunately everyone perished as a result.

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading! The idea for this chapter came from ThatsPrettyRobophobic, so big thanks to them! If you have any ideas, feel free to give me suggestions and I'll try to do them when I have the time!
> 
> As always, I hope you've enjoyed reading and have a good day!


	3. Before attempting exercise, make sure you've stretched, and that your plans are not too ambitious for your skill level.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for DR1 chapter 3 below!

Hifumi knew he had to be fast. His and Celeste’s plans relied on it. He had murdered Kiyotaka in cold blood, and was now trying to sacrifice the lives of the rest of the students, sans Celeste. He kept thinking about the act in question. Taka had apparently snapped and done unthinkable things to the Ultimate Gambler, but even so, a twinge of guilt had struck Hifumi, making him shiver, his blood run cold. As he ran up the stairs, his legs, small, twiggy and unused to all the sudden movement, gave up from under him. With a loud yelp, he started tumbling down the stairs, not unlike a bouncy ball would. Once he reached the bottom, Hifumi blacked out, and later awoke to see eight faces gathered around him, some curious, some enraged.

Come the class trial, Hifumi was easily convicted, and due to a combination of a concussion from falling, as well as his usual mannerisms, Celeste didn’t even once come under suspicion as the mastermind of the murder.

Hifumi ended up executed in an epic anime fight, and Celeste managed to not only survive, but become the most trusted person in the group.

Yet another happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another chapter done! This idea actually came from me for once! Next three chapters I've got requests for already, chapter 4 being an idea from Maple girl and chapters 5 and 6 being ideas from FranzSan. If any of you lovely readers have any further ideas, I'm always happy to hear them!
> 
> As always, I hope you've enjoyed reading and have a good day!


	4. When applying the necessary force to launch an object, be sure to factor in the object's durability.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for V3-3 and V3-6 this time around! Also, longest chapter yet!

While the rest of the world could not tell a difference, Korekiyo was excited. Though his outward appearance was the same calm and collected anthropologist the other ultimates knew him as, inside, his thoughts were swarming, heart racing with anticipation. He was _this close_ to sending his beloved sister her hundredth friend. All he needed were *four* more. Unfortunately for him, out of the remaining female students, only three were suitable as friends. His beloved sister could not be friends with such a cold and brutal murderer such as Maki, whilst Miu…

Korekiyo would rather ignore her existence if he could.

Still, not all is lost. He had sent Angie, so cheerful and energetic, to his sister. She would surely make her happy. And now, the pure hearted Tenko was due to join her in a few moments. The thought of such a person being Sister’s friend, being able to protect her and show her kindness, made Korekiyo joyous.

Sister warned him not to be greedy, but Korekiyo couldn’t resist. The séance was a perfect opportunity for murder, and he wanted to send someone _special_ to Sister. After all, she deserved it. She deserved everything.

Korekiyo’s heartbeat quickened even more as he started singing the caged child song, all the while following the salt pattern towards the designated floorboard. His breath becoming more shallow, face becoming flushed, body heating up. His heart  
practically leaping out of his chest with his love for Sister, and the anticipation of sending her a friend.  
  
  


Just a little more… almost at the floorboard… almost there… getting ready to jump…

  
  
Korekiyo leapt into the air, slamming down on the floorboard with the full force of his love…

**_  
*SNAP*_ **

  
…and crashed right through, managing, unbeknownst to everyone but the audience watching through the Nanokumas, do a summersault whilst falling.

Naturally, Korekiyo was out cold, and it didn’t take a while for the others to notice

**??? –** “Kiyo? Are you alright?”  
  
**??? –** “Oh! Did the ghost possess Kiyo instead? Are you a ghost now Kiyo?”  
  
**??? –** “Nyeh… Don’t move Tenko! We’re gonna get you out!”

The first thing that everyone saw when the lights were turned on was the hole in the floor, with an unconscious anthropologist at the bottom of it. Everyone was concerned for him, up until Himiko found a sickle on top of the cage, poking in. Shocked, the group quickly got Tenko out of the cage, during which the part of the floorboard she was lying on fell down and socked Kiyo in the head, earning a groan from the already beaten up ultimate. Korekiyo’s ploy, as well as his murder of Angie, were quickly uncovered, and the anthropologist’s trial ended up breaking the record set in season 19 for the fastest trial ever.

The audience feedback was incredibly quick. Korekiyo’s spectacular failure ended up becoming a hit on the internet, with videos such as “ **KOREKIYO SHINGUJI TRUE EXECUTION [HD]** ”, depicting a child falling off of a seesaw, getting hundreds of thousands of views in a matter of hours, and being filled with comments such as:

***HinagamiLover016*** “LOL SO ACCURATE XD”  
  
***KyokosMissingU*** “I actualy spat out my drink”  
  
***Soudam4lyfe*** “You don’t understand guys, his motives are very complex!”  
  
***ST4BM35Y0*** “god these new sesons are so stupid everything started going downhill after 38”

 

Team Danganronpa cashed in on this immediately, creating tons of merchandise and even opening a public playground in the name of Korekiyo.

In a way, Korekiyo was immortalized, and to a lesser extent, so was his sister. I’m sure that he would be very fascinated by such a phenomenon. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad ending for him after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I'm having a blast writing these! They don't require too much planning ahead and I can squeeze them into my free time without an issue! This chapter's idea came from Maple Girl, big thanks to her for the idea, I had a lot of fun with this one! Chapter's 5 through 9 are all already planned, but if you have ideas for any future chapters, feel free to leave them in the comments, every suggestion is welcome!
> 
> As always, I hope you've enjoyed reading and have a good day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The killing game that goes wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752022) by [Genoscissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors)




End file.
